This invention relates generally to vibration absorbing handles for percussive power tools such as pavement breakers, and more particularly to vibration absorbing handles that permit slight flexing by the operator during use, while simultaneously absorbing operational vibration.
Current handles prevent vibration in a direction along the axis of length of the handle. However, vibration in pavement breakers is usually in a direction that is transverse to, or across, the axis of the handle length.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present handles. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.